At last
by l-Arri-l
Summary: My very own 2010 NOES remake! What if Kris and Nancy were the last two surviving the dream demons games? Who dies? Read to find out more! Better than it sounds, I just suck at writting summaries...Review for chapter updates!
1. Preface

At Last:

_Summary: What if Kris and Nancy were the last two survivors? Who dies, and who lives? _

_Rated: M=mature content (Mainly gore…more gore…some more of that…and some other thing). _

_Author: Arriane3tears._

**Preface:**

Death is surprisingly the lowest fear that people own. It's the nightmares that beat it over the rank charts. The nightmares that people see are the ones they despise the most. Flashes of their life, memories that they couldn't even remember. Nightmares that force themselves behind their eyelids when they start feeling the alluring chill along your spine. The only remaining images that symbol their death…

And as she lay there, cold, pale and grasping for air, her life flashes before her eyes and the love and life that she could have had…

**Something new? I haven't seen a lot of these types of stories out there, so I just wanted to give it a try. Hope you like the rest when updated! Reviews are always nice ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

At last:

_Summary: What would happen if Kris and Nancy were the last two survivors? Who lives, and who dies?_

_Rated: M_

_Author: Arriane3tears._

Kris was comfortably settled on her bed, my elbows keeping me propped up on the mattress as she flipped through the magazine in front of her. She was in a world of complete music bliss, blasting in her ears with an incredible boom and pump of the earphones. The fan sent cool breezes towards her as the room filled with the humid air from outside, not exactly comforting though, she has to say: albeit, it could be because she was in pants and wearing a long sleeved V-neck that brought the uncomfortable heat through her veins. She let her honey blonde hair fall down over her shoulders, bangs towards the side of her face. She carried the gene of curly hair from her father…who ran off when she was little. At least that's all she remembers…

Come to think of it, she hasn't remembered anything from her past under the age of 5 or 6…

Barely focused on anything else but the music and shoe sale column, she didn't notice her mother open the door. "Kris, sweetie, someone's on the phone for you." She said, holding the phone to her shoulder.

She popped my gum "Who?"

"Some Dean guy" She replied. Immediately, she jumped from the comforter and snatched up the phone, pulling the bud away and placing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Dean" she greeted with a small smile to her lips.

"Kris? Kris, you gotta help me out. Please" His dull voice carried. Her eyes widened only slightly.

"What? Where are you?"

"Springwood diner, come on Kris." He replied.

"I'm on my way" She hung up, tossing the phone aside and shoving past her mother, jogging down the hallway and snatching up her coat on the way from the hanger. Just as she reached the door and twisted the door knob, her mother pushed her hand on the door and forced it to close again.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" She asked with raised eyebrows. For all she knew, she could be thinking that she was going to get drunk and hook up with him in some random kid's bedroom.

"I'm going to the diner, Dean needs me." She replied, slightly lifting her shoulders.

"At 11:30?" She questioned.

"Well yeah. He really, really needs me." She explained, making another tug at the doorknob. Mom surged forward once more, pushing it back with a huff. She groaned and slumped her shoulders. "Mom, I'm completely serious."

"I know, I know. It's pouring out there, bring an umbrella." She said.

"Right."

She grasped a random umbrella near the coat rack and made a dash for it to her garage, not bothering to open the umbrella unless really necessary. Half drenched, she made her way down the road and in the direction of the dinner, the rain coming like hail against the roof of her car, which made it more difficult to see. At one point, she was forced to squint to see past the pathetic, tiny rain droplets that clouded up her windshield like fog; even with the wipers on.

By the time she got there, it was already 11:45, barely any cars in the parking lot besides a few in which she had recognized. Nancy's—who was a worker here-Dean's, and Quentin's Jeep. She parked my own near the yellow Camaro and hit the break, getting out and gently jogging toward the entrance with the umbrella hanging over her head; blowing lightly in the delicate breeze. When she was under the safety of the half broken "SPRINGWOOD DINER" sign, she closed her umbrella and walked into the florescent hued room.

"Hey Nancy" she said as she spotted her friend.

"Oh hey Kris" Nancy greeted, padding from a table she had just finished. "Sit wherever you want, I'll get to you in a second." She said afterwards, fidgeting. Kris looked around once, smiling at her.

"I'm actually looking for Dean."

"Oh. He's right over there." She pointed with a free finger. From a few booths away, she could hear the jokes and laughter from a group of boys, and looked over. Of course, Quentin, Jesse, and some other kid that she didn't recognize were sitting together, stuffing their faces. Kris rolled her eyes and glanced to where she had pointed.

"Thanks"

She walked off towards the booth before Nancy answered, placing a hand lightly on her boyfriends shoulder and peering around to see his face. He jumped only slightly, gazing up at her with bloodshot eyes; heavy bags underneath. "Wow, Dean, you look like you haven't-."

"Like I haven't slept in two days?" he answered in a sneer. She was silent for a moment.

"What's going on?" she finally asked with a hint of uncertainty. This just wasn't like him…ever since, concealing had occurred, he hadn't been the same. Jumpy and all…

"I've been having these nightmares" he paused briefly before proceeding to 'nightmares'. He secured his hands over the coffee mug, staring at me as if he was waiting for me to speak. When no more words had slipped from his tongue, she spoke up at last.

"These nightmares…their just dreams, Dean... They're not real" She said, shaking her head only slightly.

"No…no this one's real" he countered.

"No, Dean they aren't." She insisted. He leaned forward, and before he was able to retaliate, he tipped his mug forward and the boiling liquid inside had went with it, soaking into her jeans and shirt. She gasped at the same time he did, jumping up staring down at the mess. "Oh shit. Kris, Kris I'm so-sorry" She smiled up at him, sliding from the booth chair and touching his shoulder as she passed.

"It's okay, really it's fine." She assured him, walking off in the direction of the bathroom to go wash up…

After doing so, she dried off her outfit and made my way out to the table where she was once seated, though what she had saw shocked her to the core. Dean was holding a knife to the side of his neck, half way bent over and repeating the words "You're not real, you're not real!"

"Dean, what are you doing?" She asked nervously, her voice rising at a slightly high pitched octave. He gave no response, and kept up his struggle…the next thing she knew, he dug the knife through his skin, dragging it across his throat with continuous gurgles. "DEAN!" And he fell to the ground…cold and

_Lifeless._

**Did I do okay on that one? I tried to make it like the movie, but everything will change later on...Review? **

**-A.**


	3. Chapter 2

At last; Chapter 2:

Kris slapped herself in the face repeatedly, over and over, some very light and when her eyelids began to droop, the others a bit harder. It's only been five days since Dean's death, the moment after the funeral…where she saw herself as a young child being dragged into his very grave. That's when they began; these horrible dreams or nightmares that secluded themselves into her head. Every time she closed her eyes and drifted off, _he _was there…

A burnt man, melted skin and a glove with knives secured upon the finger tips.

In every dream she had thus far had gotten her some sort of injury, or none at all; the lost strand of hair, the scratches along her back, a small puncture to the side of her neck. By the time of day four—just last night—she had stopped sleeping all together.

"Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake…" she muffled to herself, not daring to even close her eyes. She tapped her foot against the wooden flooring, rocking her body only slightly. Was she really going insane? Was this what Dean had felt like?

"Kris?" Came Nancy's voice from the hallway. She too, had been having the same dreams as Kris: the burnt man. To say it scared Nancy was an understatement, she had been having theses dreams days before Deans death, thought it was a shock that her friends had been having them too.

Low voices protruded themselves into Kris' head as she soon felt herself being dragged into unconsciousness; albeit everything was just as she saw it when she was awake. She was still in her room.

"_One, two…Freddy's coming for you, three four, lock the door…" _children voices rang.

"Shut up" she mumbled, slapping her cheek once more. It did nothing.

"_Five six grab a crucifix…seven eight, stay up late."_

"SHUT UP!" She finally cracked, smacking herself with an additional force. The voices were gone, replaced by a small, demonic chuckle. Then nothing,

"Kris!" Nancy said once more as she had looked up. Kris nearly jumped to her feet, pressing a hand to her mouth to hold back a scream that so desperately tried to escape. Once she had recognized her, she relaxed and tilted back her head to rest against the frame of her bed. "Come on, you can't fall asleep."

"I know…I'm just so tired" She mumbled softly, dragging herself to her feet as Nancy did. She rubbed her eyes with a exhausted sigh, tugging her friend along as she stumbled to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"Jesse and Quentin are at their houses. Their trying to look for something that has to do with our past." Nancy said as Kris poured the water into the coffee beaker.

"You think there will be anything?" She asked, turning to face her. The two had bags under their eyes, visible and definitely affecting their looks.

"Maybe," Nancy shrugged, settling on a stool near the island counter.

"Gosh, what could he want?" she mumbled more to herself than anyone, handing Nancy a mug of coffee and settling beside her. Both remained quiet, sipping at the beverage in the vast silence.

Soon enough, there was the small scatter out near the living room; resulting both girls to turn their heads to look in slight panic. Kris was the first to get up, dragging Nancy along by the wrist as if she didn't want to leave her alone for too long. It wasn't a shock that Jesse and Quentin were out in the living room, searching for them with empty hands. Of course…they found nothing. Like the girls, the boys had been having the same dream for only a day; having stayed up only 11 hours—where Nancy had been up for 39, and Kris up for 30 exact.

"You didn't find anything" Nancy breathed out.

"Actually, we did. I went to my dad and asked if we were all in the same class back in kinder garden. He said that he didn't remember, and left off to doing something totally unexpected." Quentin said with a shrug. "But when he left I looked through my childhood stuff, and found this picture." He continued, handing Nancy the picture.

"My rents had no clue" Jesse said, moving to stand beside Kris as they looked.

It was a picture of their kinder garden class, the four of them, including Dean, were placed either in a chair, or standing up in a class picture…all together. Kris was next to Jesse and Quentin, and Nancy next to Dean. Nancy simply looked up, to the wall as if something was there…staring off in dumbfounded silence, whereas Kris had gasped.

"We…we all-we knew each other!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Quentin only nodded.

"I know, which means our parents know something that we don't." None of them could say they disagreed.

…

Jesse and Quentin had gone out again, to find Quentin's dad, or Nancy's mom in search for details. Kris and Nancy were together in the living room, blankly chatting and watching T.V in an attempt to stay away…However, Kris had begun to feel a little bit uneasy—a sign.

"Nance, maybe we should go somewhere…get something to keep us awake." She suggested only moments later, struggling to keep her eyes open. Simultaneously and totally unplanned for, the two slapped the other in the face.

"Good idea" she agreed.

Once said, they walked to the garage and into Kris' convertible, though Kris had taken shot gun instead of the wheel. The coffee was getting to her, and fast—the same, however, could not be said for her friend. Within minutes of discussing on where they wanted to go too, Nancy drove to the carnival nearby after hearing the exact words of Kris: "Maybe a thrill will wake us up? Like a ride or…something."

She had to agree, that would wake them up just a little bit…As they drove, Kris leaned her head against the window sill, closing her eyes for a brief moment…

_She found herself standing in the preschool hallway, the one she had seen in many of her dreams before. Every visionary affect was grey, nothing seeming any bluer and darker than this had been…Oh she only knew it too well. She looked around and cussed "Shit. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said, slapping her face and gripping her hair with the other._

_There was a loud screeching; metal against metal it sounded. The eerie sound sent a chill up her spine, shaking her to the core. No…_

"_Oh god." She gasped in an exhale of carbon dioxide._

"_No, just me" _

_A dark chuckle was heard from around the corner, terrifyingly familiar. Whilst mumbling the same words over and over again, she took a few steps back, before her body collided with the wall. "Mmm…welcome back Kris" The man said, rubbing the knives along his fingers together as he came into view. _

"_Who…are you?" she gasped, glancing around for an exit to floor it. Unfortunately, nothing could be found. She could NOT die. _

"_You have nothing to worry about…this won't hurt. One. Little. Bit." He said, raising his 'claws' and swiping. She screamed and turned to the side, cringing backwards as the knives collided with her skin._

Nancy had pulled over at a side glance at Kris over some point, shaking her rapidly. "Kris! Kris wake up!" she frantically pleaded. Though as soon as it came, she had jumped up from her limp position with a horrific gasp; blood oozing from her side to the front of her abdomen in rapid pushes.

"Shit, we have to get you to the hospital!" Nancy said, slamming her foot on the gas and doing a U-turn in the other direction. The adrenaline had pulsed through her veins, the speed limit almost breaking as she ventured further in that direction, coming to an abrupt halt in one of the parking spaces.

It was busy tonight, as their parking spot seemed like miles away from the doors.

Kris turned the handle to the door and stumbled out, weakly falling to the ground and rolling to her back in a painful manner; her face contorted in pain and her eyelids drooping. Nancy rushed over to her, lightly tapping her face. She mumbled something inaudible. Finally, Nancy took the bottom of her shirt and lifted it so she could see the bottom slash, just to see how deep it actually was…and if it was only a fraction deeper, serious damage could be done. This was just the beginning.

Sucking in a breath, Kris placed her palm square on the pavement and pushed upwards with her other hand gripping Nancy's; who had helped pull her up. Kris draped an arm over her shoulder for support, trudging toward the entrance at the fastest pace that she could manage.

With a sudden drill of adrenaline, Nancy pushed through the doors with an immense force, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" She called out for aid, heads turning and gasping at the bloody figure. Kris' head was starting to hang limp as the blood gushed from the wound, which it was obvious as to how much she was losing, multiple doctors rushed toward the duo, a brown haired nurse grabbing a gurney and opening it on her way forward. Practically ripped from Nancy's hold, the doctors had secured her on the soft, rubber platform, shouting at people to get out of their way and rushing towards the ER. Preparing to follow, Nancy lurched forward, only to have her shoulder grasped. She jumped a mile in the air-metaphorically speaking-and whipped around. The dark headed nurse stood.

"If you wish to go, you'd have to stay out of the room." She said.

Nancy nodded following her through the doors. Passing by each hallway, Nancy glanced through each room window; the glass revealing half dead looking patients upon the hospital beds and watching T.V, others sleeping. Finally, they reached the room were Kris was being 'worked on'. The nurse had left, leaving Nancy to listen to what was going on in that room. After what seemed like forever, she heard Kris yell out frantically "NO!" She burst through the doors without hesitation, coming to her side. A bewildered doctor held a needle, clear, gooey liquid formation inside of the small tube like object. She knew exactly what it was—something that puts you to sleep for possibly hours.

If they did that, Kris would be never waking up again.

"Wait! She's allergic to that stuff! I could kill her" she defended, Kris shifted in the bed, leaning away from them with a small, barely noticeable wince. Skeptical were the doctors, all staring at the two before consulting to each other; only one sending out orders. It wasn't long before Nancy's phone began to vibrate. She leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Whatever you do, do not fall asleep," Before she left the room. Flipping open the cell phone cover quite lazily, she placed it at her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Nancy? Thank god, Jesse…he-he stole something from the store." Quentin's voice stuttered.

"What? Did he get caught?" She asked, sitting down on the waiting bench across the room.

"That's the thing…he did. The police caught up with him…I'm at the house, where are you guys?" he suddenly asked, changing topics.

"Kris fell asleep" she started, spotting the nurses and doctors, the ones who were in Kris' room just moments ago, rounding at the corners; and slowly making their way back.

"Did she-ya know?" he asked.

"Get to the hospital. We need to get Kris out of here."

**I know I toke the "oh god" and then the "no, it's just me" part from Jesse's death, but eh. I told you I was changing it up! :P **


	4. Chapter 3

**There will be switching of POV's throughout the story, well, for a little while. Things might change back to one.**

At Last; Chapter 3:

"Come on, something has to be here" Jesse murmured under his breath, searching through the files and such that his father had kept of him as a child. Frantically, he searched through the boxes. He needed to find at least something! He glanced about the attic, holding the flash light up so he could read the labels on each of the boxes. None of them stated 'Jesse—Kindergarden' or any of that.

He huffed and slipped down the latter with ease, rubbing his eyes with his palms for just a split second. How could those girls stay up so long? Grunting, he closed the attic panel and trudged out the door, jumping as he saw Quentin standing there with a photograph in his hands. "Found something" he murmured.

"What's that?" Jesse asked, snatching the photo and looking at it. "We're all here" he said in shock.

"Yeah I know" He replied.

"FUCK! That means my dad lied!" he cursed loudly, banging his fist on the table with a loud smack. Some things that were placed there, had shifted and jumped up due to the force.

"What'd he tell you?"

"I asked him if we knew each other, he was all awkward, ya know? And he said that he had no fuckin' clue." Jesse snorted in union with Quentin. There was a vast silence between the two, nothing going on but the uneven and steady breathing. Jesse really despised silences, because every time there was quietness, nothing right happens. Something wrong ALWAYS comes out of it…and like they say. Silence is deadly…just like-

"Hey, what if we go get something to keep us awake? Uh, prescription shit" Quentin had suggested.

"With our imaginary money? Smart ass" Jesse replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Just a thought…we could always go get some at my place" He shrugged.

Jesse thought about this thoroughly, staring off at the car outside the window. Then a thought had occurred: they didn't need to buy these items, did they? Sometimes things took risk…yeah. He liked that. "I got an idea" he said, snapping his fingers and pointing one in his friends direction.

"What?"

"You cover me while I go behind the counter and look for those pills that keep you awake, iight? The caffeine pills" he said, rolling his shoulders. He just looked at him with a blank expression.

"You mean steal?" Quentin said. A scowl played Jesse's lips, followed by a brute scoff.

"Quentin. You in it or what?" he said, putting up his hood and walking out the door and into the sudden rain. His buddy followed with yield, and not even looking behind him he could feel the tension building in his body. Faintly, he shook his head; he knew he shouldn't be going this…but it's worth it. He didn't care if he died; frankly, all he wanted is for his Kris to stay alive as long as she can. And it would be a challenge.

…Wow.

His Kris? _You two broke up, dumb ass! _ He cursed mentally at himself, hopping in the driver's seat with a thud. The leather seating contracted, falling inwards slightly as his breech had pressed to it. The reoccurring thought of Kris dying at any moment frightened him, to be honest. And since Dean…died, he couldn't help but notice the reconnection of himself and Kris. He liked it, though under these circumstances-life or death-it kind of felt right again.

"Jesse?" Quentin pestered. He took his eyes off the road for a split second, making a quick turn in the direction of the nearby pharmacy.

"What? You gonna pussy out?" he asked, the asshole of a remark slipped out involuntarily.

"Huh? No, I was just going to say that we should stop at Kris' house real quick. Show them the picture." He replied with a tint of annoyance from the other retort.

"We can do that after, I'd rather get the pills and dip back." Though saying this, Jesse had found the highway into turning back in the direction of Elm Street—where they were only minutes ago.

"Come on, let's just do it. What if you get caught, huh? I'd go to jail with YOU" Quentin growled, fully turned to face him with a look that resembled a pleading man. Though Jesse could not have denied that, he snarled:

"I know that, I'm not fuckin dumb. I turned around, see?"

And then they fell into that uncomfortable, annoying silence that picked up Jesse's pet peeve nerves. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the wheel in irritation, side glancing out of the window before making a swift turn back to the street whilst in the midst of a massive yawn. Apparently, it had passed on to the other boy in the passenger seat.

By the time they reached Kris' house, they had noticed that every single light had been on in the manner; the only one on the street like that. He breathed out a sigh and parked in the front, dragging himself out along with Quentin and pushing himself through the front door; which was surprisingly unlocked. He heard voices in another room and motioned his friend to follow him as he padded through the living room and into the hallway—coming face to face with Nancy and Kris; who nearly screamed at the sudden sight of them.

"You didn't find anything…" Nancy had gasped. The boys shrugged, and Quentin handed the two the pictures while Jesse listened to their reactions.

It didn't surprise him that they were shocked, so he padded over to Kris and placed his hand on the small of her back, looking over to glance at the picture one last time. "Look them up or something when we get back, we wanna go get some pills to keep us awake." Jesse mumbled, the two just nodded in faint surprise, and then Quentin and he were out of the room.

…

From behind the shelf of the perfume isle, he watched Quentin negotiate with the pharmacist, pleading for a free bottle before Jesse had taken his role. Of course, the pharmacist had turned her back in the other direction, towards Jesse in a totally oblivious state. Smirking to himself, he gave Quentin a thumb up and dived behind the counter as quietly as possible. He held his breath, crawling towards the door and opening it without a sound. Quickly, he glanced about to make sure no one had been inside the room of vast, white bottles and containers.

Jesse sniggered and once in the safety away from the door window, he rose from his palms and knees to a full stand, trotting through the aisles. He had no idea what certain medication he was looking for, but he needed to find at least _something_ that could help them all stay awake. Grunting, he shot one last glance at the doors before pillaging through the cabinets and such, grabbing small tubes and reading their labels and the other ingredients. He made sure to place them in the exact position they were before, just in case he could get caught.

That's the last thing on his to-do list.

He could hear Quentin's continuous pleads for the pills, making up some lame lies that he needs to stay awake to study for a spelling bee or something like that. Shaking his head, he searched in the container labeled "C category". Jesse plumaged through the box, finally, after what seemed like hours, he grasped a bottle that clearly stated what they needed.

The caffeine pills…

Upon reading everything included, he stuffed at least another random bottle in his pocket and held the other in his head, whipping around…and there stood the pharmacist. "Hey!" she shouted, slamming her palm on the security button.

"Shit!" He cursed, making a mad dash for it out of the door. He cast a fearful glance at Quentin, shoving him by as if he didn't even know. Quentin doubled back, but Jesse didn't see the rest of his reaction. He fought the urge to call out to him and yell to go back to the house, forcing himself further and further as the security guards began to appear from every corner it seemed. He pushed past some innocent women with a shopping cart, stuffing the container in his pocket.

"HEY THAT'S THE MAN WHO MURDERED THAT BOY!" Some brute voice had called. Jesse's stomach turned, doing multiple flips as he called back

"I didn't do anything! I didn't kill him!"

They didn't seem to believe it, as they kept after him. He hadn't realized that there was an exit closer to the pharmacy, where he could have gone out with no problem, but at last, he had reached the doors. Alarms rang and sirens played, citizens freaking out as the 'police' had barged over toward him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Quentin was by his car by the time he had gotten outside, the wind slamming into him and causing a chill down his spine. Barely tripping over his own feet, he skimmed past the cars as quick as he could and somehow avoided getting hit, looking back at the pausing security guards stuck behind the traffic-some nearly making it. He rolled the bottles toward his friend and made another mad dash…until a police officer had slammed him to the floor. "I didn't kill him!" he shouted as his face made contact to the pavement. "He was my FRIEND!"

"Shut up boy." The man said, placing the cuffs around his wrists as he continued to struggle.

"YOU KNOW WHO DID IT!" He screamed out to Quentin, who had already gotten in the car and pulled out his cell phone. At least five more officers had gathered, pulling him to his feet and pushing the struggling boy into the back seat of the siren playing police car.

**Thought you guys at least deserved to see what happened. It will go back to the present soon after this ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**-A.**


	5. Chapter 4

At Last; Chapter 4:

Kris struggled to stay awake, fighting harshly against the pain killers the doctors had _forced_ into her system as she was being stitched up. Almost every time she shut her eyes, or blinked…his dark chuckle would seep into her mind, playing tricks on her. The doctors had left long ago, leaving her alone to wait for Nancy to get back in the room with Quentin and Jesse. With sky blue irises, she looked around the pale room, squinting and fisting the bed sheets in a feeble attempt to stay strong and awake; for the cramps building in her tendons were causing slight pain on her part.

Sooner or later, Nancy appeared with in the room alongside Quentin, no Jesse in sight. Immediately, her stomach flipped and churned in waves of nausea. "Where's Jesse?" she asked, sitting up and tearing the sheet from over her whilst swinging her legs over the side with a barely noticeable wince.

"He got taken by the police for stealing these," Quentin explained in a hoarse voice, tossing the two pill containers in Kris' direction. She caught them with wide, glassy eyes, reading the labels and looking back up at her friends. "And, they also thought he was the one to kill Dean, for some reason…I dunno." He murmured.

A strangled sob of remembrance passed her lips, eyes glossy as she pressed a hand to her mouth…gosh, this could not be happening right now. It just couldn't be! "No…no! How can he stay awake! He didn't kill him!" she argued in a fierce voice. Nancy nodded slightly and grabbed Kris' hand.

"We know. Let's get out of here." She said.

"Okay…" Kris grumbled, though she couldn't be happier to get out of the white hell. Everything was just…bright, and under these circumstances, it kind of bugged her. She had a slight stumble to her walk, a trail of tear streaks on her cheeks, and a wail caught in her throat—things really couldn't get worse.

Once they had snuck from the building, Quentin drove them to Kris' house once more, so she could get a little presentable for their next visit to the police station. Both her and Nancy had agreed for a shower, however, her reflection in the mirror was the last thing she wanted to see. She scowled at the bags beneath her eyes, cleansing her face with the cold water from the faucet. After drying her face off, she lifted her shirt and turned to the side. Three long gashes glazed in crimson and stitched with black ribbon decorated her curves. Kris grimaced in pain as she stretched her arms to fully take her shirt from over her torso, undressing overall before traveling into the warm mist that made up her shower.

…

"How can you stay awake though?" Kris whimpered through the phone, pressing her forehead against the glass. There was a pause on the other side.

"It's gonna be okay, Kris. I can stay awake." Jesse compromised "I can try to get my dad to bail me out or something…" he added afterwards, pressing his hand against the clear glass instead. She placed her much smaller one against his, a slight smile on her lips. Oh dear god…what was she doing?

"No! It's not going to be okay Jesse!" she cried suddenly, allowing a single tear to travel down her cheek.

"Shh…yeah, it is Kris. I swear to you" he promised. And though she wasn't so sure about his words, she nodded.

"Promise?" she whispered.

He was a bit reluctant, though he nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

"I love you" she said suddenly, the words slipping from her mouth. Her eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, inspecting his reaction. He seemed shocked, though pleased none of the less.

"Love you too…" he replied, leaning back in the chair and side glancing at the police officer. "I better go…do me a favor?" he said.

"Sure"

"Stay awake, please?" he asked, huffing faintly. Kris bit her lip and nodded feebly, sucking in a painful breath and standing up in union with him. She placed the phone on the hook, rubbed her eyes gently with her fingertips, and turned around, walking away from him hesitantly. Soft clicks of her shoes were left in her wake, and she could feel his eyes on her as she pressed herself into the door and closed it behind her, facing Nancy and Quentin.

"Well?" Quentin asked

"Well what? Obviously I didn't go in to convince anyone" she said, the two just stared at her with, one with a frown. "Let's just go…" she said afterwards, sniffing slightly and turning to tread gracefully from the police station and too Quentin's car….

…

At Nancy's house, they all sat on parallel chairs, Kris on the couch, and Nancy and Quentin on the other facing her. Quentin had pulled out the caffeine pills, popping the lid and handing at least two to each of them. Kris scowled in disgust, still a little bit drowsy from the other pills taken at the hospital.

Without hesitation, Quentin downed them.

"You two gonna take those? We need something to keep us awake" he said, and she could see his face fighting a grimace from the taste. She stared at her tiny pile of the grey pills, than averted her gaze to her water bottle. Nancy seemed to feel like she did.

"Well we don't even know the side effects" Kris said, curving a brow. Quentin snorted.

"It doesn't matter. This is life or death here, you wanna stay awake take the pills. You wanna fall asleep and die, be my guest." He scoffed.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry if I don't want a heart attack or something like that." Kris retorted, placing the pills down gently. She knew he was right about the life or death part, and she would most likely take the pills later. She just wasn't sure.

"These won't give you heart attacks! They're made for energy!" He replied.

"And you know that how? What, did you take them before or something? Used to be addicted to them did you?" she pressed.

Quentin slammed his fist on the table, causing both Kris and Nancy—who remained silent—to jump up. "Addicted to them? I never even took them before!"

"Are you stupid or something? It's called read before you fucking down the pills." She murmured. "Anyway, I would suggest you shut your mouth, because I am in NO mood to be tested right now. And I was gonna take them anyway. Get help or something, Quentin. You need to chill out" She closed off, and with that, she swallowed the pills and downed the water afterwards. She snorted in disgust, preparing to get up before Quentin voiced his opinion once more.

"Me get help? Hah, who are you to say that?" He argued, his voice only raised slightly. Kris opened her mouth to respond, standing up and facing him before Nancy had cut in.

"Are you guys seriously going to fight over one stupid remark? We're all at risk of dying here…but somehow we have to get rid of this man." Nancy sighed.

"What's the use? We're all going to die anyway…" Kris mumbled quietly. Suddenly, something in her had triggered her optimistic side to crash down, landing on island unknown.

"What's gotten into you?" Quentin asked, his slight irritation seeming to fall.

"Just giving up I guess. There's really no point anymore…" she replied, crossing her arms. "I just want everything back to normal again, where everyone was fine. I don't want to lose another one of you." She said. Her irritation never downed once, though she was a whole lot softer; which was odd at the point. Usually she never got into heated arguments like that…

No one had replied, to that. Instead, Nancy took her own pills and pulled her laptop from the desk across the room, returning to her seat beside Quentin.

"Anyone up for some research?"

**Good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? Well..only one thing to do. Blue button below! Hope you liked it…**

**-A.**


	6. Chapter 5

At Last; Chapter 5:

Muffling swears and cusses, Kris grabbed a flashlight lazily from the hook near the door, motioning for Quentin to follow behind her as Nancy worked on finding the students. Honestly, what could finding them help what the four were going through? To be completely trustful, she thought it was utterly ridiculously to find people who will probably think of you as crazy and suggest you get into a mental hospital right away. Or, if they did experience the same dreams and they didn't know how to solve the problem…there was just no use!

They had gone back to Kris' house while Nancy refused to help search in her adventure for their old preschool classmates.

She yawned silently, rubbing the corner of her eyes once more before tugging the string to the attic down to reveal the stair well. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes, the rest of her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Rolling her shoulders in a stretch of her arms, she placed the last set of the wooden panel stairs on the pavement of the garage. "Go get another flashlight." She told him, motioning towards the desk and near the hooks. He blinked and turned around.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"By the desk, might be in the drawer." She noted, turning around with a small and instinctive wince as her nerves spiked from the injury. She pointed a finger in that direction before looking back up at the dark, abyss of the attic. She shuddered at what might be up there.

Was she seriously…nervous of being in a secluded, oblivion room?

Kris shook her head and allowed Quentin to go first, preferring to be the last one up the stairs. She didn't like the feeling when someone was behind her…

"Whoa. Got a big enough attic?" Quentin called just as she reached the top step. She fully climbed up and stood beside him, rolling his eyes as she flickered her flashlight around the room; which was most likely filled with cobwebs. It was absolutely small, packed and crammed with cardboard boxes. Kris sighed, moving over to the left with a careful extension of her leg.

"Shut up and look" she teased him, though her tone was only slightly humorous. Her breathing was slightly shaken as she ventured farther away from the comfort zone of being in a small group, glancing at each box and the marker writing on the front.

_As she scanned the boxes she gained another yawn and shook her head. Good lord, she didn't know how Nancy managed. Kris sucked in a large inhale of the attics dusty oxygen, her flashlight light rays falling upon a small box labeled "Kristen—9 & 10" atop, a brown hat that was burnt at the edges. Kris stared at it, her mouth hung agape and blinked. Quickly, she averted her gaze to the box beside it, not seeming to notice the small hat as clearly. But eventually, she blinked and quickly placed the light back in its direction. A set of eyes opened suddenly and a shocked scream abruptly emitted from her throat. _

Quentin laid a hand on her shoulders, bringing her back to the present. She jumped up and whirled around to face him, sighing in relief. "Thanks…"

"Yeah, no problem." He said, furrowing his brow before turning to where he once was. "There was nothing over there. Not sure if you saw anything over here...but…" he said.

"I only saw a few" she explained, squatting down to get a look at the box titles.

"This is pointless; there won't be anything in here." He murmured. Kris shrugged, pulling a box of her fifth grade year from over the other one, revealing a sealed box underneath it. She blinked, driving her nail through the tape and tearing it open. Quentin bent over, hanging over her shoulder and looking in as she slowly opened the sides.

She picked up a small photograph of her when she was little, the small version of her looking off at something that seemed oddly terrifying. Placing it down, she scurried through the rest of the boxes contents, a mangled doll that looked beaten to the extreme, the dresses sleeve hanging limp at the side; resembling her over piece that Kris wore. She stared at it and shook her head…she never remembered having that doll. Quentin took it in his hands, inspecting it curiously.

Where the doll had lain, a light blue colored dress kept in its wake. Kris grabbed it by the shoulder pieces, bringing it up to her face level to get a closer glimpse at it. Exactly four slash marks lined it, each parallel to each other in their slanted position. The torn pieces made gapes, which were clearly missing. She gasped, and almost immediately her eyes glistened over with tears that were threatening to escape.

"What's that?" Quentin asked, moving over to catch a look at the dress.

She stuttered "That-those are the same marks on m-my side!" she said, dropping the dress into the box and lifting her shirt only slightly as to prove her point.

And all Quentin could do was stare.

…

**Omg that one was really short, but oh well. Review!**

**Hope you liked that one…**

**-A.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ahem, sorry for the lack of updates lately, but I've been out a lot with my friends. The first week of summer is always the best! Anyways, here it is, the one that you've been waiting for!**

At Last; Chapter 6:

_(Nancy-45 hours, no sleep. Kris-40 hours, no sleep. Quentin and Jesse-24 hours, no sleep.)_

Kris prodded the back of Quentin's head curiously.

_Poke._

She gave a small grin at his reaction—he looked up once, looked towards each side before finally turning to her. She had no reason to do the small action, withdrawing her finger from his physique region. Quentin blinked quite dumbfound like. "What was that about?" he asked.

Simply, she shrugged and leaned back on the couch, the dress clutched in her other hand that rested upon her lap. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Nancy shake her head slightly and decided to look. Icy blue eyes focused upon the screen, the words formed more clearly as she blinked back the groggy feeling, merging into: "ACTRESS FOUND DEAD-DIED IN SLEEP" in bold, red letters at the top of the screen. A picture of a brown headed female was underneath, no signs of any problem or issue in her visage features.

"That…was the last one" Nancy murmured quietly, and though she tried to hide it, Kris noticed her wipe a tear from her cheek. "Their all dead"

Kris wasn't sure how to reply and instead, stared across the room and out of the window. The world moved on beyond the street, creating an urge of jealousy within her. Damn it to hell, she just wanted to go to sleep! Inwardly she groaned and rested her head at the back of the couch. "What's that mean? Was Freddy after them too?" she asked.

"SHIT!" Quentin shouted, coiling a fist in his curly brown hair-which was swooping in a greasy manner over his eyes.

"There has to be someone else! Or at least something you didn't see!" Kris said exasperatedly, her hands and arms fluttering as she spoke.

With that, Nancy went down the list once more, but the articles for each student were all the same. She strolled down the list of articles on BING on the last student in the picture: Ben Chung. Finally, she found his video blog and clicked on the link, the first video being titled 'Two days without sleep'. Kris glanced at everyone else, leaning inward to catch a glimpse at the screen as the video played:

"_I didn't sleep again last night…that man, he keeps trying to kill me. Every time I sleep, he's always there with those knives on his fingers…I don't know what to do anymore."_

_**Next video:**_

"_That burnt man was back again last night, and it's been three days without sleep now. I don't know what's real anymore…is there anyone out there that is experiencing this?" He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, his head drooping slightly along with his eyelids. And then the next moment, his head collided with the screen._

"Oh dear god…" Kris said, returning to her normal posture.

Nancy shut the laptop, her breathing coming heavily as a vast silence filled the room. Kris leaned forward and unfolded the tiny dress from her lap, tracing the scar marks with her finger tips. "What about this…these are the same marks on my side." She murmured as she stroked the thin and torn fabric.

"That's impossible. We just started having the dreams a few days ago, Kris." Nancy said, shaking her head.

"It is possible! Nancy you saw what the scratches look like!" she said, lifting her shirt to the hem of her bra, acknowledging that Quentin was surely, still there. "See! This has to mean something!" she said as she watched Nancy glance back and forth from the dress to her wound.

"What though?" Quentin asked from near the window, looking back.

"I have no clue." Both Nancy and Kris simultaneously murmured. It was Kris who went on "Maybe our parents know something about him." She suggested with a lazy shrug.

"What about Jesse?" Nancy asked.

"We'll visit him again tonight…see if everything is okay." Kris sighed, hauling herself from the plush couch with a sigh. Running a hand through her hair she tied it up in a sloppy bun, making her way from Nancy's house with Quentin by her side.

…

Jesse rocked back and forth in his cot, tapping his foot on the leather mattress with an irritating squeak of the springs beneath him. His inmate below was swearing and cursing at him to shut up, but he did not. He just couldn't. God damn it. He smacked himself in the cheek, murmuring over and over "stay awake…stay awake, stay awake, come on, stay awake!"

"Hey! Shut the fuck up" his inmate said from beneath his cot, looking up with his arms resting behind his head. "Shut up!" he continued.

But Jesse continued on, shaking his head and resting his forehead on his knees. He couldn't give two shits about this guy not being able to sleep tonight; this was life or death he was talking about here.

_When he looked up, he was no longer in the small, 4ft x 6ft room. The lights flickered at first, though with the last one, he wasn't there. There was a chill that breezed by in the oblivion colored room, that fire scent misting into his nose as he explored around the vast area. At the sound of scuttling feet and legs were heard from behind him, he jumped and turned around quickly; listening to the laughter echoing throughout the room. "Where am I?" he asked in a slightly amused tone._

_Freddy chuckled from behind, the small laughter coming in breaths, forced from the crisp that was his lungs. Jesse, seeming to hear the chuckle glanced over in Freddy's direction, dark black eyes making contact with his pale green. _

_And let the games begin._

"_Remember me?" Freddy asked, suddenly pushing the boy to the ground and hovering over him. He chortled, anticipation triggering inside of him and causing him to slide his knives together rapidly. He shouted in surprise, shutting his eyes and writhed, but once they were open, Freddy had already left. _

"_What the fuck?" he asked himself, scuttling to his feet and backing up. _

"_Ready or not…here I come" Freddy couldn't help himself from suppressing a chuckle, letting it erupt in a bundle of laughter instead. Quickly, he recomposed himself. _

_The teen started to make a dash for it, holding onto the railings as he bolted down the slopes; avoiding the fire that suddenly cracked and imploded. He jumped down the small flight of stairs and rounded the corner, coming to an abrupt halt in the misty room. Dead bodies hung by the feet in the vast area, covered in blood with soot over their faces and body. "Holy shit…" he muttered in shock. _

_Just a dream…_

_It's just a dream…_

_Freddy's gloved hand plumaged through the boys back, puncturing and clipping his heart from the arteries with a soothing squish and click. Jesse yelled out in pain, eyes wide as he fell to the floor. Freddy retracted his hand and snatched up the kid by his feet, dangling him near the other few bodies with a sickening snicker; adoring the fresh crimson that oozed and pulsed out of his frame._

_As Jesse gasped for air, blood flowed freely to his neck and his chin, some dripping into his mouth as he was hung like such. He felt the knives trace down the membranes of his organs from the wide gap in his chest, shaking in a seizure like manner. _

"_Heh…ya know the brain keeps functioning for another 7 minutes when the heart stops beating…we have 6 more minutes to play…" a sadistic chuckle erupted once more, and the sweet music flooded his rotted ears as the boy let a scream emerge. It was more like a struggle, lack of breath type of scream. Click, click click. Were his knives scissoring together, dragging them down Jesse's tattered chest. Internal organ membranes ripped like paper, dripping crimson onto his chin and seeping into his mouth. _

In the jail cell, Jesse crumbled to the floor face first; clutching his chest and his eyes distant as blood pooled around his body. He was dead.

...

**Mmm…yummy blood -_- Mkay, so I hoped you liked that one! Reviews help with quicker updates…and they also make me happy:) If you do, I promise I won't send Freddy after you. **

**-A.**


End file.
